


musical drabblets

by noctaval



Category: Ben 10 Series, Final Fantasy XI, Guilty Gear, NCIS, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Weiß Kreuz, Xenogears
Genre: Drabbles, Imported, Meme, music meme, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaval/pseuds/noctaval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here’s the deal. You take your music player whatever program you use you play some music on shuffle. Every time a song starts you must write a drabble from a fandom of your choice. Doesn’t matter who you write as or what fandom they belong in. The catch is as soon as the song is over so is your ficlet. Do this with Ten songs and then post them up…"</p><p>Fandoms represented: Star Wars (PT), Star Wars (post-RotS EU), Xenogears, FFXI, Weiss Kreuz, NCIS, Guilty Gear, and Ben 10 - Alien Force. </p><p>Songs: Depeche Mode - Policy of Truth; Nekofrog - Mechanical God:Create/Corrupt/Consume; Naoshi Mizuta - Ronfaure; Kotani Kinya - Spicy Marmalade; Eve 6 - Jesus Nitelite; Fountains of Wayne - Stacey's Mom; Cake - I Will Survive; Yoshitaka Hirota and Yasunori Mitsuda - Tanjou; John Williams - Duel of the Fates; and the B-52's - Dry County.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Depeche Mode - Policy of Truth (Star Wars Prequel Trilogy)

“Master, I...” Obi-Wan stammered, shocked into incoherence.

He'd never expected this, he realized. He hadn't thought he'd face Qui-Gon's wrath. Not like this.

The padawan realized he'd expected, on some level, for his Master to support him. He _loved_ her. How could it...

“You must end it.”

Bitterly, Obi-Wan regretted trusting his master with the truth.


	2. Nekofrog - Mechanical God: create/corrupt/consume (OCRemix) (Xenogears)

Grahf looked out over the wasted landscape, a smile playing over his lips. Dim light filtered through a layer of clouds that never seemed to thin.

“Does your handiwork please you?”

Yes.


	3. Naoshi Mizuta – Ronfaure (From FFXI ) (FFXI)

Prishe leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table. The old man grumbled, but she only sighed and shut her eyes as Ulmia's fingers coaxed a forgotten melody from the battered keys.

“I didn't know you played piano, too,” she said quietly as her friend finished.

Ulmia just smiled and blushed, red hair shimmering in the lantern light.


	4. Kotani Kinya - Spicy Marmalade (from Gravitation) (Weiss Kreuz)

“Fuck, how can you listen to this shit?” Yohji sneered good-naturedly as bouncy rhythms leaked from Omi's headphones. “And for fuck's sake, ditch the cassette player already! Don't you hacker types believe in iPods?”

Omi grinned and stuck out his tongue. “I believe in listening to the original format, Yohji-kun!”

He put his hands over his ears and pressed the earpieces in, the music taking him back to a simpler time.


	5. Eve 6 – Jesus Nitelite (NCIS)

“I'm afraid,” she murmured, just as he was drifting off to sleep. Her hand reached across the pillow she'd put there to separate them.

Tim's mind flashed bright with images of the kidnapper, his gun, and how close he'd come to losing her that day. He couldn't believe Gibbs had trusted him to protect her tonight. He'd never trust himself again.

“It's okay,” he lied, and flipped the pillow off the bed. He gathered her into his arms, and she let him. For a moment it was like it was before, before he'd gone and messed everything up. McGee felt her tears against his neck and held tighter.

He would _make_ it okay.


	6. Fountains of Wayne - Stacey's Mom (Star Wars EU)

Zekk careened into the kitchen. “Jaina!” he hollered. For a moment he thought he'd found her. Then he stared at the dark-haired figure.

Leia turned, wrapped in a bathrobe. Her hair was wet and she held a cup of caf loosely in one slender hand. “Oh, Zekk. Jaina's out in the foyer,” she said, seeming distracted and only vaguely embarrassed.

Zekk beat a hasty retreat, confused and exhilarated.

_Wow._


	7. Cake - I Will Survive (Star Wars Prequel Trilogy)

Anakin slicked back his hair determinedly and adjusted his collar. _Yes_. He looked good. Very good.

He was ready. He tried to put a swagger in his step as he slipped out of his room and headed out to one of the seedy Lower Coruscant bars Padme would never let him take her to.

Anakin straightened his shoulders as his sauntered into the bar and tried not to look too long at any of the happy couples mooning in its dark corners.

He was shocked to see a familiar man huddled at the bar, gesturing with his drink and chatting with the bartender. Obi-Wan turned and smiled, surprise and questions in his eyes.


	8. Yoshitaka Hirota, Yasunori Mitsuda – Tanjou (From Shadow Hearts) (Star Wars Prequel Trilogy)

Obi-Wan walked cautiously into the darkened halls of the ruined temple, his footfalls falling silent on millennia of dust. The air was thick and clogged with darkness, and a looming anticipation.

Something waited here.


	9. John Williams - Duel of the Fates (From Star Wars: Episode I) (Guilty Gear)

Ky gritted his teeth as sweat ran down into his eyes. He spun and just caught Sol's blade with his own, using the momentum to knock Fuuenken high. Ky gathered his own strength and sent a burst of electricity down his sword, the sudden shock stunning the larger man into dropping his weapon.

Ky hesitated briefly before pressing his attack, but Sol had already back-flipped to safety, snatching the fallen sword up nearly as it left his hand.

Sol grinned.


	10. B-52's – Dry County (Ben 10 Alien Force)

“This sucks.” Ben.

“Yeah.” That was Kevin.

“I'm bored,” Ben said again, crunching the empty Coke bottle reflexively.

“Will you two shut up!?” Gwen snapped finally, pretending to stare at the map.

 _We need to get triple-A. All the alien tech in the world can't save this hunk of junk,_ Gwen griped to herself.

“This would be better if we had some beer,” Kevin drawled as he leaned against his immobilized car.

“I agree,” Ben said.

“ _You're not old enough to drink!”_

She needed her own wheels. 


End file.
